<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missions by cassandraxcx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374392">Missions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxcx/pseuds/cassandraxcx'>cassandraxcx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kid Wanda, Parent Nat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Natasha Romanov, Cute Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Fluff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Little Wanda Maximoff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent Natasha Romanov, Scared of abandonment, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxcx/pseuds/cassandraxcx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha returns from a mission, she is surprised to find Wanda in her bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff &amp; Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kid Wanda, Parent Nat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2250834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! I hope y'all are doing okay!!<br/>I hope you'll enjoy this! Be safe! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Natasha smiled slightly when she saw the door to her room.</p><p>It had been a long day, wait, actually-scratch that, it had been a long week. Her, Steve, Thor, Clint, and Bruce were on a mission, while Tony and Wanda stayed behind at the Avengers Tower.</p><p>Tony claimed to have work to do in his Lab and upgrade his suits and Wanda fell sick only two days before, and even though she begged them to come, they had all agreed on her staying behind and resting.</p><p>Well, not all of them thought so. Tony was on Wandas’ side at the argument but fell quiet when Nat cast him an angry glance.</p><p>If Natasha was honest, she did not like Wanda in the beginning. She neither trusted her, nor could she stop being mad at her for invading her mind. When Steve gave her Nat’s jacket as well, it did nothing to tame her anger at the young woman.</p><p>However, things changed drastically when Pietro, Wanda’s brother, died. Wanda and her actually got to talk and when Wanda fully joined the Avengers, it was Natasha who trained her. (something she still does)</p><p>As time passed the two got closer and Nat began to view her more like her daughter than a team member, something neither Wanda nor Nat appreciated at first, or to be more specific: Natasha's sudden protectiveness of Wanda that came with it.</p><p>Natasha did not like the feeling of worry and love for Wanda, it became far too addictive far too soon. She disliked wanting to hold her close to her chest every day and she knew it wasn’t good to mainly just look out for Wanda during missions.</p><p>When Nat noticed the feelings wouldn’t just go away like she intended, she immediately began to distance herself from Wanda.</p><p>Instead of her it was Steve who trained their youngest Team member.</p><p>She acted like she wasn't awake when Wanda knocked on her door at night, possibly after a nightmare.</p><p>She made sure Wanda was sticking to Steve or Clint during missions, rather than just her.</p><p>When Wanda was in the kitchen, making breakfast for herself, Nat wasn’t.</p><p>Well, except two days ago, when Natasha entered the kitchen for breakfast and found Wanda on the ground with her head in her hands. As soon as the spy felt her temperature, she knew the other woman was sick.</p><p>When Wanda made no move to leave the kitchen floor, Natasha carried the girl to her room and tucked her into the bed. At first Wanda had no intention of going back to bed, but with a single glance Natasha managed to change her plans.</p><p>As much as Natasha wanted to stay away from the witch, she let all her plans fall away when the latter got sick and clearly needed treatment. Natasha spent nearly two whole days with Wanda- until she was called to go on a mission.</p><p>Naturally, Wanda wanted to go, the redhead knew that. She knew Wanda was new in the Avengers team and wanted to do as many things as possibly, besides, Wanda loved showing off the new moves Nat taught her while training.</p><p>Nat briefly considered going to Wanda’s room when she returned from the mission but figured the witch wouldn’t want to see her after their argument in front of the yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I told you I 'll come! I can help you! You said it yourself, I’m getting better at training!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, Wanda! Get back to your room, take that off and go to bed!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to go with you guys! There is no reason why I shouldn’t! You can’t make me stay behind!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Wanda tried entering the yet, Nat blocked her way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me in!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wanda no! You will go back to bed! Listen to me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO! You’re not my Mom! You’re not Pietro! You don’t get to tell me what to do! Get out of the way! I hate you!”- Nat felt slightly uneasy at the red sparks around her irises but didn’t let it show on her face. </em>
</p><p>Nat remembered the way Wanda yelled and kicked around when an Iron Man suit held her back while the other’s took off. She was proud that Wanda didn’t rip it apart like usually, but she figured Wanda just didn’t want to stay hours in the Lab with Tony and help him repair the suit.</p><p>When she finally opened the door to her room at the stark tower, she felt her face fall and let her pain show on it openly. Her Head hurt from banging against a car and her sides ached, but she figured it was nothing serious that a shower couldn’t make up for.</p><p>Natasha went over to her closet but found that 1) her pajama wasn’t inside anymore 2) it was a mess. Her T-Shirts and Hoodies were folded poorly, unlike the way they looked when she put them in the closet some days before she left and 3) the little figure on her bed that gave a small whine when Nat got too close to the bed.</p><p>The spy carefully lifted her blanket and nearly gasped as she saw Wanda laying in her bed, in her pajama , with her favorite hoodie in her Hands. (Nat tried not to show a smile on her face when she saw Wanda's little nose buried in it).</p><p>Well that at least explained the mess in her closet.</p><p>“Wanda?”, Natasha asked quietly. She saw the little red bubble surrounding Wanda, possibly ready to strike at whatever attacked, or in this case surprised, Wanda.</p><p>“Nat?”, The witch asked tiredly, her eyes barely opening before she gasped and threw herself into Natasha’s arms. Natasha supposed a week was enough to calm Wanda’s anger at her.</p><p>“Hey, we just got back. Is everything okay, honey?”, The redhead noticed the dried tears on Wanda’s Cheeks and her red eyes, besides- she saw the way Wanda held her Hoodie to her nose when she slept. Natasha’s best guess was that Wanda either missed her or Pietro, after all the spy knew that despite it being some time already, Wanda still often struggled without her twin brother by her side.</p><p>Natasha sat down on the bed when she heard Wanda crying against her Neck, which led to the younger woman basically crawling into her Lap and leaning against her.</p><p>Natasha awkwardly wrapped her arms around Wanda and let the younger one cry. Despite often having comforted Wanda after a nightmare, Natasha was still very unfamiliar with such closeness, let alone comforting someone.</p><p>“You were s-suppos’d to return four days ago.”, Wanda informed her quietly, her cries thankfully quieter since Nat tightened her arms around her.</p><p>“You missed *me*?”, Nat asked confused. She knew Wanda liked her and enjoyed it when they were together, but she never thought the girl would be so sad when she was away. Sure, maybe a few complaints, but never this much grief.</p><p>“I’m sorry about your closet, I didn’t know where else to find you.", Wanda muttered rather than properly answering the other woman's question. </p><p>The witch pushed her face a bit harder against Natasha's neck, trying desperately to feel her closer- it seemed being in her lap and having her arms around Wanda wasn't quite enough for the girl.</p><p>She gave a quiet sob when she recalled coming to Nat's room a day after she was supposed to return.</p><p>
  <em>Wanda was determined to ignore her back then and force an apology out of her, but when Natasha did not visit her at night-not even after Wanda woke up crying after a nightmare-she decided to apologize to the spy instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she found the room cold and empty, the bed made and seemly untouched since Natasha left with Clint, Steve and Tony, she didn't know what to believe. Her mind quickly came up with two possible explanations for the older woman's absence: 1) the mission got complicated, or they got in trouble and therefore had to stay longer, or 2) Natasha was so angry at her that she purposefully stayed away longer than necessary. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanda missed the woman terribly, despite being separated for about a week only, and felt absurdly helpless and small standing alone in Nat's dark, cold room. So after a small internal fight with herself about whether or not she should invade Natasha's privacy and get herself some of her clothes, she opened the closet door and rummaged through several clothing items, usually shirts or hoodies, before she found a T-Shirt that smelled the most of Natasha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She decided Nat wouldn't notice and pulled on the shirt, over her black pajama top, before she laid down in the bed and fell asleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Natasha wasn't there the next day either, Wanda repeated the actions from the day before, thankful when neither Sam or Bucky commented on her wearing Natasha's bigger shirt over her own for breakfast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The days went by and Wanda barely spent any time in her own room, except for showering, but decided to stay in Natasha's instead. On the third day after they were supposed to return, Wanda was content with not leaving Natasha's room at all. Meals were skipped (she cried most of the time, so eating wasn't an option for her anyway) and she showered in Natasha's bathroom instead of her own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fourth day was the worst. It had been nearly a week since Natasha, Clint, Steve and Tony were supposed to return and nobody had received any message from them yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanda decided to skip her shower and stay in Natasha's bed instead, Natasha's T-Shirt over her own and her blanket pulled up to Wanda's nose. That worked well, until evening rolled around and Wanda noticed the T-Shirt smelling more of her, of more specifically her sweat, than Natasha. That was no surprise really, considering Wanda refused to take it off since she found it in the closet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She quietly got up from the bed and dug through the closet again, trying to find a shirt that was at least half as good as the one she found a few days before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few seconds she found a satin wine-red pajama top and a matching red satin set of pajama trousers. The young witch quickly changed into them and smiled at Natasha's smell surrounding her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pajama was feeling as big as Natasha, but unlike the clothing item, Nat's arms around her were usually tight, comfortingly so, not loose like the pajama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanda grabbed another random hoodie from the closet, before she snuggled back under the covers and pulled the hoodie back close to her.</em>
</p><p>Nat continued to hold the girl dressed in her clothes, she wondered briefly why she wasn't angry at that particular fact, but dropped the subject to continue focusing on Wanda.</p><p>"Sssh, it's fine, honey. I'm here now.", Natasha muttered, at loss for anything else to say. </p><p>"I'm sorry i yelled at you! I swear I'm sorry!"; Wanda choked out between cries. Natasha pulled her even closer, so that Wanda’s crouched form rested against her chest. </p><p>The crying quieted a little bit and eventually Wanda was just sitting in Natasha's Lap with her Head upon the spies' collarbone. </p><p>Natasha cringed slightly at the uncomfotable feeling of Wanda's dried tears on her Neck, Collarbone and shoulders, but figured she could shower later anyway. It became clear long ago that Wanda became the woman's highest priority. </p><p>"The mission was successful.", Natasha said, knowing her voice would calm Wanda further down. "We had a few problems at the start, there were a lot more soldiers than we expected so we had to take shelter and try a few days later.”, Natasha added and smiled slightly when she felt Wanda rub her cheek against her collarbone.</p><p>Neither Wanda nor Natasha were experts when it came to showing emotions, but they both expressed them in their unique ways.</p><p>Natasha wouldn’t say how much she liked someone, or at least very rarely, but she’d make sure the person knew. She’d promise an open door every night. She’d run to Wanda’s room whenever the girl woke up from a nightmare and she’d hold her until the crying stopped and she fell back asleep.</p><p>Wanda was not much more vocal. She’d snuggle between Natasha’s arms and rub her cheek against her, sometimes she’d even place a small kiss on Natasha’s upper arm, before falling asleep.</p><p>“Tasha?”, Wanda asked quietly, it was far too late, and the spy knew she’d fall asleep in just a few minutes, maybe seconds if Natasha started stroking Wanda’s hair and patting her butt- actions that brought immense tiredness upon the witch and would often come in handy when Natasha tried to get her back asleep after a nightmare.</p><p>The older woman just hummed in reply and started to slowly comb her hands through Wanda’s long hair.</p><p>“Do you love me?”, Wanda asked quietly- so quietly that Natasha almost missed it.</p><p>Natasha thought quickly about the question. Did she know love? Not really… she hadn’t felt it in ages and wasn’t even sure what it felt like anymore. She sure loved the other Avengers, but that was just different. She felt an intense protectiveness over Wanda, possessiveness too, maybe. Well, who was she trying to fool? When she once caught a guy flirting with Wanda during a mission, a guy a lot older than the girl and visibly making her uncomfortable, Natasha nearly cut his fingers off, hadn’t Wanda pulled her away.</p><p>She also cared a lot for the girl, obviously, after all she wouldn’t let <em>anyone</em> sleep on her and cuddle into her- her, the deadliest spy in the world.</p><p>When Wanda looked up at her with tired and uncertain eyes, Natasha knew her answer.</p><p>“Yes, baby. I love you.”, Natasha whispered back so she wouldn’t bring her out of her tired state.</p><p>Wanda hummed quietly and snuggled back into Natasha, her cheek rubbing against her Shoulder affectionately.</p><p>“I love you too, Mama.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>